I Can Wait Forever
by AnimatedBritney
Summary: Edward takes his time off to go see the Rockbells, one in particular. And no, his automail is not messed up or anything. He has better reasons. Songfic. Song by Simple Plan.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Full Metal Alchemist**_** or any of its characters.**

Sounds of pattering feet, whistling of bells, and continuous chatter filled my ears. I hated that the train station was so noisy. I lowered my head and put my hands to my ears as to block the sound out. I shivered when the cold metal of my automail hand touched my right ear. The loud sounds became muffled. At last, I could be alone with my thoughts.

I was headed towards the Rockbell's. I decided a week ago that I would come to visit Winry and Granny Pinako. I felt after so many months it was time for a visit, not to mention some well needed rest.

The blond Rockbell came to mind, then. I still remembered all those times Alphonse and I would try and compete for her hand in marriage. I smirked at the memory and closed my eyes trying to visualize the good times we all shared.

The Winry back then was my friend, and I would have done anything to protect her. Every time she would cry, I was there to comfort her until she started to smile or laugh again. She was too _cute_ back then. What boy wouldn't have 'like, liked' her?

But now, Winry had grown into a tall, tom-boyish young woman. Anytime I began to tick her off, she would automatically hit me above the head with a wrench. Sometimes, she would just pull it out of no where. I guess she carried one with her at all times, just in case she felt like hitting some - no,_ me_, with it.

"Edward?" I heard a muffled feminine voice say my name.

I looked down at the sidewalk and saw that she was standing next to me. She was wearing red sandals, but her toe nails weren't painted. My eyes traveled up her body. She was wearing a light blue sundress. I removed my hands from my ears. Then, I looked to her face. It was Winry, sitting right next to me on the bench.

"W-Winry!" I exclaimed, utterly flustered. What was she doing here?

Winry flipped her blond bangs out of her face with the back of her hand. For some reason, that simple little gesture left me mesmerized by her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the summer's heat. Her bright blue eyes were studying me intensely. Her moist lips were barely parted, and they were so _close_….

_**You look so beautiful today**_

_**When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away**_

_**So I try to find the words that I could say**_

I shake my head quickly, and try to rid myself of my thoughts. Since when had she become so attractive?

"W-What are you doing here, Winry?" I finally asked.

She pursed her lips and looked incredulous at me. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Her blue eyes began to study me again.

"I was headed to visit you and Granny Pinako." I told her a matter-of-factly.

Her eyes lit up then, sparkling in all their glory. "Oh? Really?" I could tell she was ecstatic from this news.

"Yeah…" I said while she beamed at me.

She grabbed my automail hand, and began to look at it for anything out of place. She frowned. " Nothing seems wrong with your automail arm…." She looked up and down at my arm, pulling my sleeve up for a better look.

"Uhh…" Somehow I knew this would be how she would react.

Her head jerked up then, flipping her blond hair into my face. Her hair smelt really good…I wonder what shampoo she uses?

"Is it your automail leg?" she asked.

She then knelt down from the bench and began to raise my pant leg, but I stopped her.

"It has nothing to do with my automail…." I said quietly.

"Then, what is it?" Winry asked quietly as she rose herself onto the bench again.

She leaned toward me and touched my forehead with the back of her hand. My body seemed to have a mind of it's own as I automatically leaned my head into her hand. I closed my eyes at the warmth of her hand. She removed her hand quickly and backed away from me a little, a blush lingering on her already flustered cheeks.

_**I know distance doesn't matter**_

_**But you feel so far away**_

_**And I can't lie**_

_**But ever ytime I leave my heart turns grey**_

_**And I, I wanna come back home to see your face tonight...**_

Why did I do that? Quickly, I re-situated myself and rose from the bench. Her eyes were fixed on me each millisecond. They were full of questions I couldn't answer.

"Come on, let's go home." I said as a blush of my own was beginning to form. I held out my hand to her.

Her hand trembled as she reached for mine. She was so confused.

A train had pulled up then. I walked up the steps with Winry shyly following behind me. The air was filled with an awkward silence. Even though, there were noises going all around us, all I could notice was the complete silence between us, and it echoed in my ears.

_**Cause I just can't take it**_

_**Another day without you with me**_

_**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**_

_**I can wait, I can wait forever**_

Winry finally looked at me from the corners of her eyes. She boldly turned towards me and peered at my face. Curiosity could be read from the look in her beautiful blue eyes.

I looked back at her, silence still stretched its way in between us. My eyes couldn't help but soften at her face.

My eyes fell to her soft, moist lips again, but I turned away. My blush returned to my face, and she took turn to notice.

"Ed…You never answered my question."

_**When you call my heart stops beating**_

_**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding**_

_**I can wait, I can wait forever...**_

I couldn't deny it; I missed _her_. I missed _everything_ about her. The wrench she always bopped me with, her smile, her boisterous laughter, her platinum blond hair, her milky skin….

Even though I often made excuses about my automail, I wouldn't do it this time. She deserved so much more than that excuse. She deserved the truth.

"I-I missed you." I said trying to look at her straight in the eye.

_**You look so beautiful today**_

_**It's like every time I turn around I see your face**_

_**The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you**_

_**When I look into your eyes, man, I wish that I could stay**_

Her eyes glistened at me, tears beginning to form. She turned her face towards the floor, and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. Then, with her other hand she grabbed my left hand. She rose her head to look at me. Her eyes were a little red and puffy, but they were still the most mesmerizing thing in this whole wide world to me. She clasped my hand with her other hand, and she smiled at me.

"I missed you, too." She said with a small laugh. She wiped at her eyes again.

I smiled back at her. Then the train was heading for a stop we both braced ourselves against the railings. She had bumped into my chest, and her hand gently lay upon it. She starred at my chest for a moment before she looked up at me. A blush was on both our checks now.

I liked the feeling of her hand on my chest. It sent shivers down my spine, and all I wanted to do was pull her into a tight embrace. But, I resisted.

She laughed nervously as she moved away from me, and walked towards the door. I followed her out of the train. We were just a ways from her house now. I smiled at the lush, green hills that I called home.

She smiled at my beaming face, and grabbed my hand again to pull me towards the house. Her laugh echoed in my ears as I starred at our hands.

There was something so right about how her milky fingers intertwined with my own tan fingers. Her nails were short, because she bit them constantly out of habit. But, even so, they were perfect. Her hands were perfect. _She _was perfect.

Somehow, when I was with her, it felt so peaceful.

_**And I can't lie, but every time I leave my heart turns grey**_

_**And I, I wanna come back home to see your face tonight...**_

Suddenly I instinctly turned her around, our hands still intertwined, and pulled her into an innocent kiss.

I didn't know why I chose to kiss her, all I know is that that's what I needed to do.

_**Cause I just can't take it**_

_**Another day without you with me**_

_**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**_

_**I can wait, I can wait, I can wait forever**_

Her lips felt so warm and welcoming against mine. I could've stayed like that forever. But, alas, not. She pulled away from me.

Her eyes peered straight into mine, and I didn't know how to react. I just kissed her! What should I do now?

I began to feel my face heat up once again, and I was speechless. Winry just continued to stare at me, no words escaped her own lips either.

I could tell she didn't know what to do either, because we were both too quiet.

Our hands were still intertwined, and I released her hand to my dismay. I cleared my throat, and began walking towards the house again. Winry stared after me.

"Edward!" she called, running after me.

_**When you call my heart stops beating**_

_**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding**_

_**I can wait, I can wait, I can wait forever...**_

She finally reached my pace and placed a hand on my right shoulder. She was still quiet at first, and I just enjoyed the feel of her hand on me while I waited for her to say something.

If only time could stop….

"W-Why did you do that?" she asked quietly.

I boldly turned towards her, still not completely sure what to say. I had expected her eyes to be confused, but they were soft…I tried to search for the words inside my head, and forced myself to form words when she looked at me like that.

"I-I w-wanted to…" That's all I could manage to say.

She lowered her head and began to sniffle. Oh no! I did something wrong! She was crying!

She wiped at her eyes with her hand again. What should I do?

"Are you okay?" I asked hurriedly.

She laughed. "Yeah," she managed to sputter out. She continued to look at the ground as if it was something fascinating.

"You know, I _really_ missed you." She told me still laughing to herself. "More than you could know."

_**I know it feels like forever**_

_**I guess thats just a price I've gotta pay**_

_**But when I come back home to feel your touch makes it better**_

_**'Til that day there's nothing else I can do**_

I pulled her into my arms, never intending to let go. She snaked her own slender arms around me. We stayed like that for what seemed like eons, but it was probably only a few minutes.

But I could've in her arms for hours. Finally, time seemed to have stopped for just us. There is no greater feeling than being in the arms of the person you love.

Wait. Love? I love Winry? The idea began to float around in my mind. Inside my mind, images of her face popped into view. The times we both shared, the good and the bad. Deep inside my gut, I could feel a bubbling sensation beginning to form. It felt_ so_ warm...I pulled her closer. It was decided. Yes, I love her, and I always will.

She pulled away from me slightly, and looked into my face.

"Ed?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

My heart stopped that moment, and I could've died a happy man.

"I love you, too."

She beamed at me and grabbed a handful of my blond hair and, this time, she pulled me into a kiss. It was the most amazing thing in this world. This time, the kiss was passionate. I whole heartedly, returned it. My tongue began to lick at her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, and our tongues began to explore each other's mouths in a dual.

_**And I just can take it**_

_**(Just can't take it)**_

_**Another day without you with me**_

_**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**_

_**I can wait, I can wait.. I can wait forever**_

_**When you come my heart stops beating**_

_**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding**_

_**I can wait, I can wait, I can wait forever...**_

Finally, we came back for air. We both stared into each other's eyes for a moment in time.

If only I knew, Winry had felt this way, I wouldn't have waited so long…

_**I can wait forever**_

_**I can wait forever**_

_**I can wait forever**_

_**I can wait forever**_

_**I can wait forever...**_

…But now, I don't have to wait any longer. Here she is with me, and I couldn't ask for anything else in the world.


End file.
